


Hidden Pt. 2

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Teen Wolf MTV, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beacon Hills, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Hair Pulling, Issac lahey - Freeform, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Kissing, Scott - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Stiles, Teen Wolf, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, teen wolf mtv - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Pairing:Stiles X Reader and Derek X ReaderCharacters:Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey and Derek HaleFandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles Stilinski, Dylan O’BrienWarnings: I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler forgrammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise.) Smut, Kissing, Hair Pulling, AngstWord Count (2k+)Plot: It’s been two weeks since you’ve spoken or seen Stiles or any of your other friends besides Derek who you’ve been staying with. You go home to pick up some more clothes where you run into Stiles and have no choice but to confront him.





	Hidden Pt. 2

For the past two weeks, I’ve been here at Derek’s house avoiding all my problems like a sane human being would. Of course, Stiles has been trying everything under the sun to try and get in touch with me but I have no desire to speak to him right now. I’m done. At least that’s what I keep telling myself. The honest truth is I still love him, you can’t just turn that off but I can’t trust him right now and just like my nana used to always say 

“Without trust you have nothing.”

 

I opened the draw that Derek filled with clothes he bought for me. Empty. Well Shit. I thought to myself I’m out of clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I hadn’t worn makeup in what seemed like years and my furry slippers were the only shoes I had. I checked the clock.

 

10:14am.

 

Awesome. Everyone in the house is at school so I can probably sneak in and get my stuff without being seen. They’d know I was there when they got home with their werewolf sense of smell and all but by that time I’ll be long gone. I picked up my phone from the bed and opened lyft. Stiles brought my phone over about a week ago in a sad attempt to talk to me. He 

 

knocked on the door for an hour before he left the phone outside.

 

I found our spar key under the white rock as usual and used it to open the door. The house was quiet. My home seemed so foreign to me now after being away for so long. I pasted the living room and a flashback of that night rippled through me as if it were happing right now, I shivered at the thought. I made my way up to my room and packed myself some clothes and shoes into my duffle bag, taking out my smaller travel bag I walked into the hallway to get to the bathroom.

 

“JESUS!” I screamed when I say Stiles standing in the hallway.

 

He jerked back getting frightened himself.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled out in his awkward voice.

 

I glared at him before stepping into out bathroom. He threw his hands up in frustration and followed behind me.

 

“Seriously (Y/N), we’re still doing this, this silent treatment thing. Aren’t you a little old for this?”

 

I could feel the anger building in my body. I knew he was just saying something to piss me off and trick me into talking. It was working but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, I took a breath and continued collecting my things. He took a step closer to me.

 

“So, you’re really going to act like you can’t hear me?”

 

I could hear the hurt in his voice and it softened my resolve a little. I packed the last of my things and turned to leave. He placed his hand on the counter near the sink blocking my path.

 

“Move.” I said in a monotone voice

 

“No.”

 

He looked directly into my eyes, never looking away. His eyes were pleading with mine.

 

“Stiles move.”

 

He stood his ground and I could feel myself getting more and more worked up. All I wanted was to get out of there. I turned to walk around him but he blocked me in, placing his other hand on the counter. He was so close to me I could feel the heat emanating from his body. I bit my lip. Hard. Trying to calm myself down but the more I tried the angrier I got.

 

“You know what Stiles I’m done with you.”

 

He flinched, as if my words caused him physical pain. His lids blinked rapidly as he nodded his head.

 

“Oh, so you’re done with me?”

 

“Yea I am and do you know why?”

 

“Why? Why? Enlighten me (Y/N)?”

 

I stretch over his arm to set my travel bag down on the sink before turning to face him again.

 

“You lied to me…. our entire relationship you lied to me about EVERYTHING!”

 

I yelled more out of hurt than anger and he shook his head.

 

“(Y/N) I didn’t lie to you I just withheld some information, but it was for your own good. I was trying to protect you from all this. I never wanted you to be a part of this world. Look what happened to me that could’ve easily been you but it wasn’t because I kept you from it.”

 

“Exactly, that could’ve been me and I would’ve lost not knowing what happened to me or even how to defend myself. I don’t know if you noticed but we can’t always be in the spot at the same time and you’re not going to be able to protect me forever. What if I do end up in some sort of supernatural situation I’d be clueless waiting on you or whoever to save me. I could be dead by then. Did you ever think of that? Huh? I-I hate you and I don’t want to be with you anymore!”

 

The words poured out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. I was a ball of raw emotions, logic had gone out the window all that was left is hurt and anger.

 

“You don’t want to be with me anymore? You feel nothing for me? You’re willing to throw away all that we have?”

 

I brought my face closer to his until our lips were only an inch apart. I knew he’d want to kiss me and maybe this was just me being a bitch but I wanted him to try just so I could push  
him away.

 

“I feel nothing for you.” I said in an antagonizing tone.

 

“You feel nothing for me huh? What about now?”

 

He backed me up against the counter and pressed his body into me, his forehead resting on mine. I could feel his chest expand with each of his heavy breaths. My eyes looking at the ground to avoid his gaze. As I shifted my body trying to create space between us I felt his member on my lower abdomen. He groaned, grinding himself into me even more. I bit my lip to keep a groan of my own inside and swallowed hard.

 

“Nope, nothing.” I said lying not only to him but myself. “Stiles move right now or…”

 

“Or what? What are you gonna do?” He asked cutting me off. 

 

I looked up at him wanting so badly to curse him out, push him away or something but my body wouldn’t move.

 

In one fast movement, his hands gripped my waist hoisting me up onto the bathroom counter. Before I could even think the material of my top tore away as he ripped it from my body. I hadn’t worn a bra so my chest was bare. He growled taking one of my sensitive nipples into his mouth and sucking then moving to the other and doing the same. I moaned his name, the feeling of his lips all over my body was driving me wild. I didn’t realize just how much I missed him. I forced myself to ignore my feelings and in a way, I was torturing myself.  
Stiles caught my bottom lip with his teeth biting and pulling it, drawing a whimper from me. He kissed me deep. His tongue wrestled with mine creating a smoldering heat in my core. My hands went to the back of his head tugging the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“I missed you… so much baby.” He moaned against my mouth

 

I released my grip on his hair, sliding my hands down to his jeans fumbling furiously trying to get them off of him as fast as possible. Once I got them open I pulled them down his thighs along with his boxers. Bracing myself on the counter with my hands I began to push my hips over the edge. I wanted to get on my knees and take him into my mouth. Instead of backing up and letting me down like I thought he would Stiles slid his hands up my thighs to my waist, pushing my skirt up in the process to expose the black lace panties I wore. He growled and his grip on my waist tightening and I could feel my wetness flowing.

 

“Please.”

 

Is the only word I could muster. My mind was in a lusty haze, my body ached for him and he knew it. He tucked his index finger into the delicate fabric of my panties pulling them to the side. I gasped feeling the cold air on my most sensitive spot. A primal growl left his lips as he lined himself with my entrance, at that moment he plunged himself deep inside me. We moaned in unison as he drove his cock in and out of me over and over again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, hanging on for dear life while he pounded me.

 

“Fuck. Baby you’re so tight…” He groaned against my neck. “And so, wet. Is this all for me? Do I make you this wet baby?

 

I wanted to answer him but the only things that came out of my mouth were moans and whimpers. His voice was low and filled with lust. Hearing him talk dirty like that turned me on so much. The walls of my pussy clenched around him and I could feel his cock throb and pulse inside me. His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging just enough to bring me back to my senses.

 

“Answer me.” He said in a shaky yet stern voice.

 

“Yes! Yes! It’s all for you baby. Please don’t stop, I’m so close.”

 

He growled even louder than he had before, one of his hands went to my waist and the other braced on the counter for balance and support as he fucked me so hard I thought I might lose consciousness. I came hard multiple times on his cock, screaming his name until he couldn’t take it anymore and bucked his hips uncontrolledly shooting loads of his hot cum inside of me. We stayed that way clinging to each other until we came down from our orgasmic high. Once we were cleaned up and fully clothes. I continued packing my things silently.

 

“You’re kidding me, right (Y/N). Why are you still packing? We just had mind blowing make up sex.”

 

“Stiles…I had a moment of weakness and I gave into my bodily urges that’s all. I’m still pissed at you and I need my space.”

 

Stiles paced back and forth.

 

“So, what you’re going back to Derek’s house? I don’t like you being there alone with him.” He said in a jealous tone.

 

“Yea well at least he doesn’t lie to me. He told me everything.”

 

I pushed past him and made my way out of the house. It’s a good thing I asked my lyft to wait on me. I thought to myself. I put my duffle bag in the trunk and got in the car. I put my window down to talk to him.

 

“You hurt me Stiles and maybe I might be able to forgive you. Maybe I won’t but I need some time to figure it out.”

 

I tapped my driver on the shoulder signaling to him that I was ready to leave. As the car pulled away. I looked back to see Stiles standing in the middle of the road with tears in his eyes.


End file.
